Jedi Knight #1: The First Triumph
by Knight James
Summary: Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker are sent on a mission. But what happens when a hidden enemy wants the Jedi dead and will go to any means necessary to make that happen?


Jedi Knight: The First Triumph  
  
Book #1  
  
By Knight James  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns some characters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. A matter of fact almost everything in this story belongs to George Lucas…Oh well.  
  
Summary: Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker are sent on a mission. But what happens when a hidden enemy wants the Jedi dead and will go to any means necessary to make that happen?  
  
Prologue  
  
*Concentrate* Jedi Apprentice Anakin Skywalker yelled to himself. He concentrated on the force and saw in his mind his enemy swing the training saber at him. He quickly deflected this attack and lunged at his opponent for the final blow. He heard the seer of lightsaber hitting skin and than a yell. "YAH!!" Yelled Anakin Skywakler's opponent. "Enough!" Yelled a gruff voice.  
  
Anakin knew this voice as Master Kychui's. Anakin took of his blindfold. He looked at his opponent and smiled. He saw the face of his best friend, Jem. She was a beautiful 15 year old human from the planet of Naboo. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was slightly shorter than Anakin who was at 16 tall for his age. He had dark blond hair and a six-pack witch could be seen through his sweat soaked Jedi temple tunic.  
  
He bowed to Jem and started walking towards his and his masters shared room. Jem ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Nice match Anakin. I didn't know you had it in you to hit a girl." Jem said with a fake sad face on.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Anakin laughed. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"But seriously. You fought really good." Jem told him seriously.  
  
"Thanks." Anakin replied.  
  
"Hey Anakin… Know how we're having that dance? Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me." Jem asked with a worried face on.  
  
"Sure!" Anakin burst out. "I mean… OK." The truth was, Anakin wanted to ask her but never had the courage to do it.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you there at 7:00 tonight OK?"  
  
"Sure. Hey I gotta go. Obi-Wan wants me to meet him back at our room. He sounded worried. I wonder what's up."  
  
"Cya." Jem chimed in as he walked away. I can't believe it!!! I'm going to the dance with Anakin Skywalker! He's the cutest guy in the whole temple! Jem smiled to herself as she walked back to tell her master.  
  
***  
  
"Obi-Wan!? Obi-Wan!! Where are you?" Anakin hollered. It wasn't like his master to ask him to meet him somewhere and than not show up. Anakin started to get worried.  
  
"Obi-Wan!!!?" Anakin hollered again.  
  
"Yes?" A voice chimed in.  
  
"Jeez Obi-Wan you scared me! I thought something happened. You sounded worried on the Com Link."  
  
"Oh yes. We have received news that someone needs us to go to the planet Barlikom. We are going as peacekeepers. We will leave tomorrow morning. You better start packing."  
  
Anakin nodded unhappily. He loved the Jedi Temple. He had been there for 6 months without going on even one mission. He was really starting to get used to it. And what was he supposed to tell Jem? Oh well. It could wait until after the dance.  
  
"Yes Master." Anakin nodded and walked to his closet. He got out his bag and started packing clothes. He started looking for some of the things he made when he came across a plaque. 'To Ani with love, Mom'  
  
His mother had given it to him on his ninth birthday. He still remembered his days on Tatooine. His friends coming to his house and his mother shooing them away. C3PO, his loyal droid who would do his work for him. Building his pod racer and eventually racing it. When Anakin snapped back into reality he looked in the mirror and saw himself crying for the first time since he left Tatooine.  
  
***  
  
The music boomed in Anakin's ears and he let his body take control of him. He started dancing with Jem and by 9:00 was so tired he had to go take a seat for a while. Jem came with him and she sat down with him.  
  
"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Jem asked, screaming over the loud music.  
  
"I taught myself I guess. I mean I never knew anyone who could dance." Anakin answered thoughtfully. Anakin hadn't realized until tonight how much he really liked Jem.  
  
"Well I wa-" Jem was cut off by the ear piercing blast that came from the wall. Anakin grabbed Jem and jumped to the ground. He looked to the wall and after the smoke cleared saw a hole in the dance hall's wall. Through it a cloaked man walked through.  
  
"Why hello my little Jedi. How are we tonight? No answers? Good. Anyone talks I'll slice em' down right here and now." He pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it. The blood red color of it gave Anakin a brief moment of fear and was pulled from reality until he heard a voice yell.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Anakin looked around and saw that it was Jem who yelled that. She had gotten up and moved closer to the cloaked figure.  
  
"I warned you!" The attacker yelled and lunged at Jem.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Screamed Anikan as he ignited his own saber and ran towards Jem.  
  
Anakin arrived by Jem a split second after the attacker pushed his saber into her chest. She fell to the ground with a stunned look on her face and died.  
  
Anakin screamed in rage and ran towards the attacker. He swung in anger and fury but the attacker blocked every time. The crowd could be heard but not seen. They were hiding behind barrels, tables and whatever they could get their hands on. Anakin swung one last time and he fell to the ground. He was sure would be killed when he heard the clash of lightsabers. He lay there unable to get up with dozens of thoughts rushing through his mind. Why wasn't anybody else fighting? Who was the person fighting with the attacker? He finally got the strength to turn over and saw the familiar blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan? Anakin concentrated on the force and healed himself partially so that he had the strength to help Obi-Wan. He got up and started fighting side by side with his Master. Anakin knew the man was a good fighter but he couldn't take on Obi-Wan and himself. The man grew weary soon and could barely block Anakin's swings.  
  
"I will not lose!!!" He screamed.  
  
Anakin swung his lightsaber at the man who at the same tried to block Obi- Wan's. Anakin's saber hit flesh and cut through the man. The man dropped to the floor with a huge gash in his stomach.  
  
"My master I will avenge me." The man whispered. His eyes fluttered and dropped shut and the man died.  
  
"Everyone to your rooms! Now!" Yelled Mace Windu. "That includes you Anakin." Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded and walked to his room. His mind filled with anger, fear, and sadness.  
  
  
  
YOU LIKE? DON'T LIKE? IT'S YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW. I'M FINISHING THE STORY WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. FLAMES ARE WELCOME. THEY WILL HELP ME WITH MY BARBEQUE.  
  
KNIGHT JAMES 


End file.
